


Regular Prompts

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Prompts Big and Small [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: just fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: As the title says





	1. Chapter 1

(Kane Proposing) (Kane: Anti/Mare Fusion)

Jitterbug to the max

•constantly bouncing his knee, fiddling with either his earbuds or with a pocket knife and if you catch him off guard? Both at once which isn't the… Best…. Of ideas, he’s had.

•Absentminded humming that normally would make you feel relaxed seeing as that's the emotion he pours into it but instead you feel worried. Almost freaking out till he stops and helps you calm down while looking a bit worried himself. He was apparently emotional enough that it affected the effects his voice had.

•Noticing that on that day even when he hugs you one hand is always in his jacket pocket as if he's guarding something

•Offers a nice date, something out of a major crowd though. He wants to spend time with you as himself, not hiding in the shadows so he doesn't alarm anyone with all 4 arms and tall, neck mouth having self.

•You somehow end up walking through a park. Tons of trees blocking any view of people or buildings, a bright moon overhead and plenty of small flowers lining the field.

•He has a speech in mind. Even a song… But he fumbles. Hard. And straight up drops the ring in his attempt to show it too you.

•This leads you to somehow catch it not knowing what it is immediately but when you open your hand and see the silver looking ring and how jittery Kane is while he clears his throat and tries to properly ask you, that's when it clicks.

•In the moments before you speak he wants to both disappear into smoke and mist and just not worry about anything else and take a breath to try and slow his heart. Part of him also wants to hold you, tell you… Something beyond just staring at you with wide eyes and a nervous look.

•Your decision decides whether he lets himself disappear for those moments in both embarrassment and regret or absolutely refuse to let you go in joy and lighthearted happiness


	2. Natemare/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trying to convince Natemare to do couple costumes for Halloween? )

“Mare come on, please! It’s going to be a fun party my friends are throwing!” You trailed behind Mare who was walking a bit quicker now. Attempting to walk away from the conversation of a couples costume for the simple fact that he would rather go scare some people for the night or spend time with you watching cheesy horror movies.

Not party around a ton of mortals that would freak out if he let anything slip up.

“No way. Sorry doll, but I’m not goin' to your friend’s party. Last time I met him he made it pretty damn clear he didn’t like me with you and kept saying we weren’t a good pair and shit. It took a lot for me to not deck the guy then and you want me to go back there and play nice?” Mares tone sounded as if the idea was ridiculous.

It kind of was but you saw it as an opportunity to have some fun and rub it in in everyone’s faces that you and Mare were still a loving couple even after a year had passed not too long ago. So some of it was petty spite. You had your moments just like everyone else does.

“Maaaaaare!” You began dragging out his name in a dejected tone which did catch his attention enough to make him stop walking and turn to look at you with one eyebrow raised.

You huffed lightly and shoved him down to the couch so he was properly sitting down. Straddling his lap and placing a hand on his cheek got at minimum a smile out of the siren who seemed a bit more relaxed now as he set one hand on your waist.

“It’s a nightmare before Christmas costume anyways and don’t you like the movie?”

“… Don’t use a good movie against me like that, (y/n).” Mares words held a warning that his tone didn’t back up in the slightest as he closed his eyes and pressed his face into your hand. His tone completely betraying him and going soft as he spoke.

You began tracing your fingers around his eyes and down his cheeks, tracing out the makeup you would apply for his costume as you spoke your plan aloud.

“See here all I would have to do is use a little makeup to make it look like your mouth is a little bit of a wider smile. A little eyeshadow over your eyelids in a darker color.”

Mares little smile grew slightly as he hummed now in agreement. Less focused on your words and more so on your featherlight touches brushing over his face.   
He moved his hand from your waist and instead held it over your hand that was resting still on his cheek to keep it there as your other hand grabbed his free one and gingerly run your fingers over the bones you could immediately feel and where you would paint them on his hands.

“Paired with some white and black Halloween makeup outlining the bones in your hand. Won’t take too long and all you have to do is sit right here for me and let me take care of everything. Sound alright?”

He could only nod softly, to focus on your touch and voice to deny you of something as simple as a couples costume. Plus if it made you happy how could he refuse?

Better yet how could he refuse when he knew you would make such an adorable Sally?


	3. Chase/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (“The full moon is out tonight. You know what that means.” with werewolf Chase brody. Female reader and its up to you for platonic or not :3)

Chase had been more energetic than he usually was. Even if at first he didn’t notice himself scampering about like a toddler that just had caffeine for the first time. He was jumping around and trying to pull you along in whatever current trick or activity he was drawn too. Not even realizing it at first until you had looked to the calendar hanging on the kitchen walls.

“The full moon is out tonight. You know what that means.” Your words made Chase freeze and turn with his head cocked to the side.

“Shit really? I didn’t even check…” He had walked over to double-check and yup. It was for sure a full mood tonight.

“Damn.” Chase’s tone was flat and let you know how he wasn’t looking forward to the event as usual. He normally ended up locking himself up in the basement that had an old mattress and a decent-sized bowl of water with some raw meat to keep himself occupied along with a few things he could tear apart without worry.

He never enjoyed being alone like that though. It wasn’t like he lost his head, he still had a logical thought process though it wasn’t as strong it was still there. He was safe around his kids, his fellow egos, and you.  
Thankfully he had connected you all with safety and such so even if his logic wasn’t as strong as it normally would be he knew instinctually not to harm any of you.

“Want me to stay with you tonight? I got nothing else to do. Plus your fur gets like hella soft and your super fun to pet.” Chase chuckled and shoved you lightly with his shoulder before wrapping an arm around you and leaning his head on top of yours.

“I’d appreciate the company. Just don’t let me lay on ya cause then it’s all over and your not gonna be able to get up till the next day.” His tone was playful but you knew it was the truth. It happened…. Multiple times…

Evening came and Chase went to the basement before the sun had even set. He let you leave first to get anything you would want to have for the night and gave you the key in case the moon was up before you would return.

After locking him in the basement and fetching your things such as extra pillows. PJ’s and blankets plus your phone and charger. It was an hour after dark and you could practically hear the sounds of something big pacing in the basement. Chase pacing wasn’t normally a good thing. He was sweet and calm when shifted as long as he was occupied.

After silently opening, closing, and relocking the basement door you turned to be met with a chocolate brown wolf with bright eyes only an inch away from your face. Almost a few inches taller than you as well.  
His stare was unblinking which used to unnerve you but you had realized he was just watching to see what you were going to do and if he needed to move away.

Chase’s mind was far more instinctual based when the full moon was up which you had to keep in mind but he was mostly calm.

He moved to the side so you could set up on the mattress in the corner of the room. Following closely behind and determining your mood.

The first few minutes always determined how the night would go. You chose to try and keep it calm. After setting up your blankets and pillows on the mattress you sat down in the corner and looked up to the towering wolf that was watching with curiosity as you sat down. The action making any thought of you as a threat disappear.

Chase’s demeanor changed completely. He looked far more relaxed and his tail held a light wag as he stuck his tongue out and formed an odd dog-esk smile.

He all but collapsed next to you on the mattress. Huffing slightly as he hit the plush pillows you had brought with you.

Chase didn’t move when you raised a hand to him. Only closing his eyes and letting you pet his head. Scratching behind his ears as well to see his leg start kicking for a minute.

You settled on absent-mindedly petting his back where you could reach while playing with your phone which Chase seemed content with.  
Until you stopped petting him.

The werewolf that was almost taller than you and could snap you in half in a second… Started whining. Like a kicked puppy, nosing at your arm and flopping onto his side while now pressed up to your legs. His head now pushing against your arm completely. Nudging against you to try and get your attention back on him.

You complied and went back to petting him, this time under his chin and along with the thicker fuzz around his neck which made him let out a rather funny sound.

When you stopped again though it was apparently an act of treason seeing as Chase had stood up and moved so he was halfway standing over you before flopping down again. Taking you down with him this time. Pinning you down with his upper body resting on your torso while his head was on your chest and up to your shoulder. Practically demanding attention while… Laying on top of you…. The one thing that was gonna force you to lie down had happened again.

The damn werewolf looked downright smug as you awkwardly maneuvered to your arms to set your phone down. Closing his eyes again when you wrapped your arms around his neck loosely while lightly stroking the thick fur there.

Chase wasn’t moving any time soon so apparently neither were you. Best get comfy!


	4. Phantom x tiny!reader (snippet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little snippet of a scenario where Phantom's tiny is taken, placed just after he gets them back.

Being coddled wasn’t the proper term for what was currently happening, you didn’t think. Pampered, maybe. Regardless of what it would be called you just knew that you were currently being indulged with every affection, comfort, and kindness that Phantom held for you. 

Oh, he was still raging in silence over the events that had transpired. Seeing as how Dark had managed to capture you and hold you as a form of bargaining with the collector who had to hold himself back from trying to bash a certain someone’s head in because of this.

Mentally you were sure that he was doing just that. Physically he held you in his hands that were all but shaking with rage. His expression wasn’t one that you would want to be on the receiving end of as he stared off into space. Despite it, he held you with such care. Having spent a long while softly speaking to you in efforts to calm you. Calming down himself a fair amount once he knew you weren’t physically harmed. 

That didn’t mean that someone was going to get away with their actions though. You could just tell, the air around him sharp, aggression radiating off of him in waves, keeping his staff out of the room if they had a choice. Phantom would glare at any that got too close to you right now but settled on lightly tracing over your smaller form, checking, double-checking, triple-checking, that you didn’t have any injuries you were hiding. It was also to help calm himself down even if he never mentioned it.

Meanwhile, the only thing you could think was how you were so not going to be able to get anywhere without him hovering close by if not holding you. As you watched the farthest corners of the large room, filled with far too dark shadows, seeming to be exactly where Phantom was watching, and waiting. You shrunk closer to him, feeling his grip on you tighten just enough to remind you that he was there, you decided that you wouldn’t mind his hovering.


End file.
